


Blinded By the Light

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A puzzling gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded By the Light

Nekozawa couldn't figure it out.

They were really beautiful, made of the best wax and tastefully dyed into pretty colours. They also burned almost preternaturally bright, enough to half-blind him. Probably the nicest candles he'd ever seen, to tell the truth.

If it weren't for that ridiculous amount of light they gave off, he'd be really happy about them.

The curiosity gnawed at him all night and all the next morning, until he finally gave up and slunk towards the third music room, avoiding as many windows as possible along the way.

The Host Club looked up at his entrance. "Nekozawa-kun," Haruhi greeted him warily. "Can we help you?"

"Who gave me these?" he muttered, holding out the lovely candles and challenging them with his hooded eyes as best he could.

Six fingers pointed unerringly at Tamaki, who was not paying attention at all. "He did."

"Hmm, what?" Tamaki said absently, rummaging through the buffet, in search of something tasty to hand-feed Haruhi, no doubt.

Nekozawa shuffled over to Tamaki and tapped him on the shoulder.

" _Gyahh!_ ...Oh, it's only you," Tamaki said, regaining composure almost instantly after an initial moment of terror. "What is it?"

"Why did you give me these?"

Tamaki smiled brilliantly, then, and put a hand on Nekozawa's shoulder. "I noticed that you seem to be all right with candlelight, so since we can't bring you fully into the sun, I thought I'd send you something bright enough to see by."

Nekozawa hesitated, then smiled. "Thanks," he said, then seemingly vanished into shadows that hadn't been there a minute ago.

"How does he _do_ that?" Hikaru marveled at his back.

Back in his den, Nekozawa lit another candle, and this time smiled when it blinded him.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: candles


End file.
